Da WAAAGH! of Gravity Falls
by PaxRomaDacia
Summary: We have always wondered if we were truly alone in the galaxy, but when we finally get our answer, we start to regret our curiosity. Rated T for now, will be rated M in later chapters for Warhammer epicness. Ork iz da best!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Here it is! The first chapter of what is to be a bloody, gore filled, War torn Gravity Falls. I know it's here early but that's because I have this feeling that only the two people that voted actually care so I just made the chapter ahead of time. I'm still going to write the story though, if only two people care then that's fine with me. I'll probably rate it M for later chapters since it'll start a bit slow, but I guarantee you, as a person who played as the Orks in the Dawn of War games( which you should totally play) it gets pretty intense fighting Ork hordes. Not much to say about this except enjoy the new story. By the way, WAAAGH!

Chapter 1: An Orky Start

The galaxy is a beautiful place to explore. There are billions of stars and worlds that exist in the Milky Way, and billions more that have yet to be found. We always learn something new about the anomalies in our galaxy and beyond, wondering how all of these incredible things could exist in the first place. This makes us believe that whatever is beyond our home planet, beyond our solar system, life from other worlds could exist. But what little we know about the galaxy is not a curse, but a blessing.

As beautiful as the galaxy appears, in reality, it is nothing but a vast battlefield. Countless races of creatures that we have yet to discover wage galactic war across the stars, with technology and knowledge beyond our understanding for millennia. But War dominates the throne instead peace, and war on a galactic scale has caused billions of lives to be lost and entire worlds destroyed. While our solar system is lucky to be spared from the true horrors beyond, war will always find a way to impact even the most smallest of places.

Our home is no different.

A large ship travels through the vast field of space, but it is no ordinary ship. Its size rivals that of most asteroids, traveling with ease, armed with large twin cannons up front, several turrets on every side of the ship, its engines behind power the behemoth forward like a massive ram, the lower front of the ship seems to take shape of a jaw of some kind of creature, while the rest of the ship appears to have scrap metal covered all over, the jaw front of the ship is completely covered in red while the rest of the ship is covered in what looks to be a unfinished red paint job, along with other bits and pieces of scrap sticking out of the ship, making it look crude, sloppy, and makeshift. Whoever owns the ship now are clearly not the original owners.

Inside the bridge of the ship, a large green skinned creature, standing up to 9 feet tall and is wearing an exoskeleton which appears to be made out of scrap metal, yet somehow functions properly. It is armed with a giant, metal claw on its right hand, surging electricity from time to time, and a large gun on the other, both weapons seem to be cybernetic attachments along with his exoskeleton, which is also painted partially red. The creature also seems to have a cybernetic right eye and attached horns on top, the right horn half broken.

The creature looks bored, annoyed, and angry at the same time, and shouts out for someone. A similar looking creature appeared next to him, lacking an exoskeleton and cybernetic implants, is much shorter than him and hold and holds a large axe and gun in its hands.

"Ya called Boss?" Asked the creature.

Before it could even react, the larger creature grabbed hold of the smaller one with its claw and threw the on the ground, repeatedly slamming it with its claw, causing vibrations everyone on the bridge could feel, until the bigger creature smacked the poor thing across the room where it hit the wall, leaving a bloody mess on the floor. The other creatures on the bridge looked at their former comrade's corpse for a few seconds before going back to their business.

"GAAAGH! When we's gonna get to sum planet already? I'z had an itch to fight for a long time!" Shouted the Creature in a deep, threatening yet surprisingly cockney English accented voice.

"W-we's gotta find da planet first boss. Should be close." Said another creature next to it frightfully, a few inches taller than the dead one. (Yes, they all speak in an English cockney accent.)

"Orks iz made for fightin, not esplorin! The boyz are gettin restless here, specially me!"

"Maybe we'z lost?"

The "boss" slammed his claw on the ground, causing the ork to jump back in fear.

"Gorgutz 'Ead' Unter NEVER gets lost!" Said Gorgutz.

"Gah! Sorry Boss! I didn't mean it!"

"I'll show youse who'z lost you-

"We found sumthin boss!"

Gorgutz turned his attention to the ork who called him and shot him into bloody chunks with his gun.

"Don't interrupt me, you mangy git!" Shouted Gorgutz.

"But boss, look!" Said another ork pointing at the window of the bridge.

Gorgutz took a close look at the window and saw something he thought he would never see, a planet. Not just any planet but a planet that actually looked like it might have life. The last few planets the green horde tried to go to ended up with dead orks gasping for air. Gorgutz then smiled a toothy grin and began laughing hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally! A planet to fight at! It'z got green and blue bitz and everything." Gorgutz turned to the ork he was about to kill. "Youse a lucky Nob this time Skull Splitta."

"Thank you, boss!" Said Skull Splitta relieved.

"Shut it, ya Grot! Give me da voicey-box." Demanded Gorgutz.

Skull Splitta complied and gave Gorgutz the "voicey-box."

"Listen up Boyz!" Shouted Gorgutz whose voice was heard all around the ship. "We'z finally found a planet for da new WAAAGH!"

The Orks cheered while Gorgutz continued.

"We'z gunna be der real soon. And when we'z get der, we'z gunna show em what orks does best!"

The Orks cheered even louder than before, bloodthirsty for war after weeks of traveling through space, Gorgutz most of all is pleased at this news. After the last unsuccessful WAAAGH! he waged against the Daemons of Chaos, which ended with most of his boyz dead or worse, he and his orks needed a new fight. Gorgutz was especially lucky with the new ship he has under his control, but not without slaughtering the crew and taking the captain's head, hence the name 'Ead' Unter.

"I hopes there's sum good fights at dat planet." Said Skull Splitta.

"I hopes youse sod off before I'z stomp ya!"

Skull Splitta complied and fearfully exited the bridge as Gorgutz turned to face the planet with a sinister smile.

Unknown to the orks however, their ship was being tracked by a secret government facility on the planet the orks are going to. Inside the facility is a control room, large computer monitors take up the front of the room while several people all around the room work on smaller computers. A blond man at one of the many computers picks up an unknown source heading to Earth, showing a big but feint red dot on his screen, and shouts out to a man in a black and white suit.

"Sir! We've picked up an unknown signal in space."

The man in black he shouted out to goes over to his side to observe his findings.

"What have you got Williams?" Asked the man in black.

"It's a weak signal, but it's big and is heading towards us."

"How close is it?" The man in black asked concerned.

"It's not far from us. At the pace its going, it'll only take until tomorrow to get here."

"How did you not pick it up earlier?"

"I'm not sure. Is it a meteor?"

"A meteor doesn't have a signal that weak."

"Extra-terrestrials?" Asked Williams.

"Maybe. But the last ones we found never had signals this big. Do you know where it's heading?"

The man pinpointed the coordinates of where the ship would most likely land and the results did not surprise the agent.

"Astoria, Oregon. Pretty convenient that we pick this up a few days after what our agents told us about Gravity Falls."

"I thought Astoria was in New York."

The man in black gave Williams a stern look, making him look down in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Said Williams.

"Just keep tracking it and tell everyone to watch for it. I'll be back soon."

"Yes sir."

"And make sure no one else besides us receives this signal!" Shouted the man from afar.

The man in black walked out of the room and proceeded to walk through the busy hallways of the facility. Many of them agents rushing through the hallways with stacks of paperwork to file, or to just get the morning coffee, it was a busy day today, and it was about to get busier very soon. The man in black arrived at his destination at a door with the words "Meeting room."

The man in black entered the room and saw another man in black who looked to be in his late 70's, with grey, balding hair and a grey moustache. The man looked more like he was at least in his 60's though, and kept the same look of authority he had his whole life. He looks at the agent while gathering his papers as the agent walks up to him.

"What is it agent? I just finished a meeting with the board." The old man asks.

"We have a situation sir. We picked up a signal heading towards Earth."

"Why didn't you just wait when I got to my office to tell me this?"

"Because whatever we picked up is going to be here tomorrow."

The old man looks at the man with concern yet still keeping his authority figure intact.

"You are equipped with the most advanced technology available. How did you not find this earlier?

"We don't know, it just appeared out of nowhere. We assume it is most likely extra-terrestrials."

"Where is it heading?"

"Astoria, Oregon sir. And from the looks of it, it's going right in the middle of the town."

The old man thought quickly about what actions to use before the signal reached its destination.

"We need to send in the army now and evacuate the town, and send in a few agents in the field to manage this properly. I am not letting some random signal get the best of this department."

"Should we let the military know what they're dealing with? They usually do a good job at mopping up aliens for us."

"We don't even know if it's even aliens, we're just making assumptions here. Just tell them to evacuate the civilians and to set up a perimeter from a distance after the signal reaches the destination. I don't want to lose anyone when it goes down."

"What if news gets out? You know civilians won't keep their mouths shut about things like this."

"Make up a story about a meteor about to hit the town, civilians will buy it."

"And if they don't?"

"Then the public will think they're crazy. Who believes what a bunch of strangers say, even if they are right."

The old man then leaves with his papers to go to his office and turns to the agent.

"Just remember, we leave no evidence, no trace, nothing, no matter what. Understood?"

"Yes sir. We won't let the department down."

The old man exits the room before mumbling to himself.

"We won't let the world down."

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Warhammer 40K. I do not own the character GorGutz either… ;(


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Chapter 2 is up! I hope people are liking this story so far, even though my Warhammer 40K knowledge could use some work, This story should still go smoothly. Also, If you remember in chapter 1, some government officials found out that earth could be in trouble, let's just say that those guys aren't your ordinary government agents, and they have some interesting history with a certain character in this story. you'll find out what I mean later on. Plus, anyone who knows enough Warhammer probably knows there are certain creatures mentioned in the story. For now, enjoy the new chapter and review, your opinion always helps. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: New Mysteries

In the town of Gravity Falls, anything out of the ordinary could be considered normal these days, especially for Dipper and Mabel's case. When the twins first arrived at Gravity Falls they wanted to go home already. The prospect of spending two months in the Mystery Shack, an old, dusty, tourist trap with their Grunkle Stan, who they barely know and who made them work more instead of play, didn't seem like a good way to spend their summer. Dipper, being the brother with more maturity for a twelve year old, already thought it would be the worst summer while Mabel, the sister filled with optimism and joy, thought it wouldn't be so bad but secretly agreed with her brother. But it only took a few days for the twins to see the more interesting parts of the town.

Ever since Dipper found that mysterious journal in the woods, with its trademark six fingered hand and number 3, the secrets of Gravity Falls were more revealing to him. It didn't take much to convince his sister that strange things were going on in the town, especially since she found out that her first boyfriend she made turned out to be a bunch of gnomes, she hoped it was a vampire. From that moment on, the twins knew that their summer may not be as bad as they thought.

The twins went on many adventures in the town and everyday something new happened. They've seen sea monsters, clones, killer wax figures, midget psychics, hell, Dipper even jumped into a robot once to save his sister. More recently, Dipper has been trying to uncover the secrets of who the author of the journal is to find out why all these unnatural occurrences are in Gravity Falls, while Mabel thinks this is kind of interesting, she would rather have fun with her family and friends to enjoy the summer while it lasts.

The twins even got to know their Grunkle more and spend some quality family time with him, whether quality time meant fishing, scamming tourists, or jail time for forging fake bills, every day they learned more about their Grunkle and that despite his flaws, he still has good in him and they love him all the same. But when Dipper tried convincing Grunkle Stan about the things going on in Gravity Falls, he thought he didn't believe him, until an event involving raising the dead caused Stan to admit he knew the whole time and didn't tell the twins for their own safety. Stan and Dipper swore to each other that they wouldn't keep secrets or try to get in trouble with them, but neither individuals trusted each other and would do the opposite.

Right now, Dipper was looking through the journal he had with his black light, since the author hid many other entries with invisible ink, and was just skimming through the journal pages for anything to help with his investigation on who the author of the journals is or for anything interesting to him. So far, he hasn't found much about the author except the laptop in the bunker a few days ago that Soos, the handyman in the Mystery Shack, promised to fix in a few days, with lots of duct tape. Soos went to the store today to buy some more duct tape and Mabel volunteered since she wanted to buy some stickers to make the laptop look more stylish.

Dipper kept his guard around the counter to see if his Grunkle was coming, knowing that Stan would take that journal away for his "safety" as Stan would want him to believe. Fortunately he did not arrive since last time he saw Stan was at the living room watching "The Duchess Approves", which Dipper never understood the appeal of. He continued to look through his journal, knowing that Stan was too preoccupied over sappy T.V. programming.

"Anything about that author guy yet?" Asked Wendy, a fellow co-worker next to the register.

"No. Just some more entries about the creatures here." Replied Dipper, still skimming through the pages.

"I can't believe how crazy this town really is. Who would have thought that ghosts and shape shifters lived here."

"And you said I was kidding when I told you about the gnomes."

"At this rate, I'll believe anything could exist."

Dipper smiled at his friend and went back to his book, although deep down inside he still loved Wendy more than that. Sure, he didn't act awkward and nervous around her like he used to which is a big improvement, but when Wendy told him she was too old for him and didn't want to ruin their friendship, he felt crushed. But Wendy let him down gently and Mabel was there to cheer him up, and even though he didn't get over his crush completely, he and Wendy still maintained strong bond with each other. Dipper secretly hoped that maybe, just maybe, they'll get together one day. But right now, he wanted to investigate the secrets in Gravity Falls.

Dipper knew that at this point he wouldn't find much about the author until the laptop was fixed so he decided to read about the new creatures. Some were pretty generic like vampires and werewolves, to stranger creatures like space squids and even living toasters. Dipper was about to close the book until he saw a certain entry that he caught by the corner of his eye. When he took a better look, he was fascinated at what he saw.

It was another entry about a creature of Gravity Falls, but the image of the creature stood out from all the rest. The first thing he noticed about it was how alien it looked, it didn't look like it even existed on earth. It had a slim and humanoid appearance and appeared slightly taller than an average human, the creature looked feminine and wore robes with runic symbols, which covered the decorated armor it had underneath, it also wore a large mask that covered its true face underneath, holding in its right hand what looked like to Dipper some sort of sword, though not any sword he's ever seen before.

Wendy notices Dipper's eyes are wide open with fascination and copies the same look when she sees the alien figure on the journal.

"Whoa… what the heck is that thing?" Asked Wendy, both shocked and amazed.

"Let's find out." Said Dipper as he began to read the entry.

"In all my years in the town of Gravity Falls, I have met many strange creatures in Gravity Falls, but I have never met creatures as mysterious this. Although I wished I knew more about these creatures, my first and last encounter did not end so well. While I was wandering the outskirts of Gravity Falls, I saw one of them in the woods. When I tried to talk to it, its friends surrounded me and were prepared to kill me."

Dipper and Wendy looked at each other with concern for a second until Dipper continued reading.

"Then one of them, who I assumed was their leader, said I only had one warning and demanded me to leave and never return or face death. I fled as quickly as I came, but I never forgot their leader's striking image in my head. I plan to go back to them one day and to try negotiate on friendlier terms, then I can learn more about them."

As Dipper finished reading the passage, He and Wendy seemed disappointed that so little was said about the creatures.

"Maybe there's more in other pages?" Suggested Dipper.

He went through the entire journal but to no luck, there was nothing else about them.

"I guess he never went back."

"That's it? That's all we get to know about the space wizard?" Said Wendy while Dipper raised an eyebrow at her. "That's what I think it is."

"There is one way we could find out."

"I dunno dude, remember what happened at the bunker with that thing? I don't want to end up fighting myself again." Said Wendy frowning.

How could he forget? Dipper thought Wendy died there until it turned out to be the shape shifter in disguise, he didn't like thinking about that thing, especially the cryptic message it gave him.

"But this time we'll know that there could be trouble for us, we didn't know there would be a shape shifter in the bunker. Come on, it's better than sitting around here and doing nothing." Said Dipper.

Dipper expected Wendy to say no after the bunker incident. But to his surprise, Wendy nodded her head in agreement and smiled.

"Eh, why not? What's an adventure without the chance of certain doom anyways?" Said Wendy.

"That's great! Let's wait until Soos and Mabel get back and then we'll leave."

Speak of the devil, Soos and Mabel just entered the shack. Dipper and Wendy turned around to see Soos carrying two large boxes, blocking his front view while Mabel was telling him where to go.

"Okay take a few more steps forward. Now go a little to your left, no your other left. Just a few more and- yep! There you go! Right there!" Mabel directed Soos.

"That's a lot a duct tape." Said Dipper as Soos put down the boxes.

"Oh this? All the duct tape is here dude." Said Soos as he pulled out a single duct tape roll out of his cargo pocket.

"Then what's in the boxes?"

"You wouldn't believe it Dipper, they were just throwing away all these poor, defenseless, stickers in the trash. I just had to something about it." Said Mabel happily as she took out one of the sticker packs. "Who would throw away robot unicorn stickers? They're both awesome and adorable."

"O-kay anyways, Wendy and I are going to investigate another mystery and we need you guys to tag along."

"You and Wendy huh?" Mabel grinned slyly while Dipper looked at her annoyed.

"It's not like that Mabel, you know why." Said Dipper, half lying.

"It's just a joke Dipper, even if it-

"You want to go with us or not?" Interrupted Dipper.

"Sure Dip! I already hanged out with Candy and Grenda yesterday so I'll go with you." Said Mabel. "Can you come with us Soos?"

"I'll ask mister Pines if he's okay with it." Said Soos before Dipper ran right in front of Soos.

"Wait a minute, we can't tell Stan about this." Soos gave a confused look.

"Why not? It's not like we could be facing certain doom." Dipper gave Soos a serious look, convincing Soos not to tell Stan. "Oh."

Dipper looked at his watch for the time. "Alright guys, its almost 2 o clock right now. We should head out now so we can get as much time as we need to investigate. We got a long way to go."

Everyone nodded as they went outside, after checking that Stan wouldn't follow them from behind.

"So what are we going to look for?" Asked Mabel as Dipper showed her and Soos their new mystery.

Speaking of Stan, he is still sitting at his chair watching "The Duchess Approves", wiping tears from his eyes at a dramatic scene.

"Yes! You tell him Duchess!" Said Stan as he continued to wipe tears from his face with tissues.

"We'll be right back after these messages." The T.V. displayed as it went into commercial break.

"Oh man. That lady is a lot like me… but prettier… and female." Said Stan as he realized he had no more vanilla ice cream in his container. "Kids! I need you to get me ice cream from the fridge because I refuse to stand up!" Stan shouted.

After a few moments of silence, Stan was surprised he received no response. He shouted again and still received no response. He groaned and actually stood up to go to the fridge.

"Do I have to do everything myself?"

As Stan got back to his chair, his show was about to start again until it was interrupted.

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled program for breaking news." As the message cut to a female reporter in a newsroom.

"Aw, come on! Now I have to sit through this junk." Stan stared at the T.V. watching but not paying any attention. "I bet it's something about that beaver kid again."

"Citizens in the city of Astoria, Oregon are being evacuated by military personal, due to the threat of an incoming asteroid."

Now Stan was actually interested in the news report, paying attention to the details that unfolded.

"We now go live to a reporter on the field who has more info on the situation. Jim?"

The T.V. then cut to Jim as he was standing behind what was going on. Military personal were escorting civilians out the town, lines of civilians were being led by the army to leave safely and orderly, while some tried to go back, they were prevented by soldiers blocking them as they politely asked civilians to go back in the line.

"Thanks Susan. The entire civilian population in Astoria, Oregon has-

But before the news reporter could finish his report, two soldiers and a man in black stepped into camera view and interrupted the news report.

"Sir, civilians are not allowed to stay within the town. I'm going to ask you that you leave immediately." Said the man in black sternly.

"Hey I have permission here alright? I'm part of the-

"Turn off the camera sir, you're not allowed to record here."

"We just need to finish this report, it's my job to do this."

"And it's my job to evacuate everyone out of the town for their safety. Now turn off the camera and move back in the line now sir."

As Stan watched the situation unfold, he noticed something peculiar about the man in black. He wasn't even sure why a man in black would be there in the first place, CIA wouldn't be there in a situation like this. As the arguing went back and forth, Stan's eyes widened in shock as he realized who that agent really was. Asteroid threat, man in black, his constant persistence for the reporter to leave.

"It can't be." Stan mumbled.

What sealed the deal for Stan was when the man in black went up to turn off the camera himself and caught a split second glance of a badge, sticking out of the man's coat, showing a capital D and part of a golden colored shield, before the man cut the feed that went back to Susan.

"Jim? Are you there?" Asked Susan before Stan turned off the T.V.

"They're back."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: So not much to say except that there's a lot of info here, but I promise that things will intense next chapter. It might take time since I just started college and college can take up time, but I promise you guys that I'll update the story as soon as I can. So right now, enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 3: D.E.T.T.

The city of Astoria, Oregon is a remarkable place. It's a fairly small city with about 9,500 residents, close to the border of its neighbor state Washington, with its trademark Astoria-Megler Bridge connecting the two states across the river that splits them, which makes it the most notable item of interest in the city. But its rich history as the first permanent settlement along the Pacific coast is what makes it truly remarkable, making room for the foundations of future cities for the coast. The city today is a popular tourist attraction for out of state citizens to relax, but right now, it is a hot spot for an incoming asteroid. At least, that's what the inhabitants of the city believe.

Military forces have arrived to evacuate the peaceful city from a threat beyond our space. Though there are citizens that are suspicious of the sudden asteroid warning, military brushes off their assumptions to focus on their main priority, the evacuation and safety of its citizens, but even the army is curious of what exactly they're dealing with. Being sent in to a situation that they have no idea what exactly is wrong is something they're not used to, especially if their superiors have no idea either, and considering who's telling them what to do, they have raised serious concerns about the safety of everyone in the city, knowing for a fact that whatever is coming here is not an asteroid.

Of course they just ignore what their worries are if it doesn't impact them in any major way, the army are the ones going into this, not them. Sure, they sent in a few of their agents on the field to supervise them, but they already have enough supervisors from their own personal, some guys in fancy suits telling them what to do doesn't make them feel any better. All that the army knows is that bad things will happen and when it goes down, they'll be ready for it.

Along the highway at U.S. Route 30, leading out of the city towards Portland, a U.S. mobile command center is centered at a large field off the highway. The army has set up multiple tents around the area, all acting for different purposes for the military to use for whatever situation presented itself. On the highway road, citizens are seen being evacuated from the city in orderly fashion while army vehicles such as supply trucks, Humvees, and APC's are being sent into the city, but mainly around the city to secure a perimeter, by order of their superiors of course.

Army officials have argued with their superiors about that certain aspect, valuing their own purposes over the safety of the civilians, an issue that has always presented itself ever since the beginning of this operation. The response from their superiors has always been "The mission comes first, civilians are optional." Over and over the same response has been given to Astoria HQ, and never anything different, something that has always plagued the mind of Commanding General David Harrison.

Harrison has always been the kind of person that leaves no man behind, due to the fact that he has a no man left behind mentality when he was a young soldier. It was one thing to save soldiers from the front line from getting shot, but saving civilians was another different thing all together. Unlike soldiers, civilians aren't really trained for survival on battlefields, let alone their own homes for protection against god knows what. Armstrong felt a strong sympathy for civilians from again, his experiences as a soldier on the field, seeing civilians slaughtered for no good reason or for the benefit of others, if any, never sat well with him. As much as Harrison wanted to ignore the perimeter and go for civilians first, he couldn't just betray his superiors because one, it would mean he would be betraying his country due to their position and two, they would turn on him and end up taking control of everything and considering their reputation, he would never allow it.

The 50 year old commander just had to put up with their "cockamamie bullshit" as he put it, and just listen to them for everyone's sake. So right now, he was sending in light military forces in the city, soldiers and Humvees mostly, maybe a few APC. The heavier forces which were mostly vehicles that included tanks were setting up a perimeter around the city. As he was busy managing the evacuation, so were his soldiers in the city.

One particular group of soldiers is seen patrolling a city block close to the evacuation point, mostly to secure the area and check for anything suspicious. There were only three of them, the soldier in front was Sargent Johnson, or boss as his squad usually called him, the two soldiers behind him were Private Jenkins and Private Harper.

Johnson is a soldier's soldier, he did everything that a good soldier does best and more. Although he joined the military when he was 30 years old, he quickly rose through the ranks as Sargent for only being in the army for three years in the service since 2005. He had a physically fit form like most soldiers, though he was a little taller than most of them and for his age at 40 years, he could still kick ass, especially how stubborn he is when it comes to a fight.

Harper always loved talking, even though he has seen his fair share of combat for 5 years and is an exceptional soldier, he would always act like a wiseass, even with his Sargent. Harper would butt heads with Jenkins the most, whether it was about movies or life experiences and even the mission itself, they would argue about it. Jenkins is kind of a geek yet usually a level headed guy, even in combat which was extremely important to have, but ever since he first met Harper who's first words he said to him was, "You're name is Jenkins? Wow, your parents must have hated you." He could lose his nerve from time to time, yet he and Harper became best friends.

Right now, the three soldiers have been assigned for patrol and Harper and Jenkins were talking about how patrol was boring. Johnson just ignored the conversation, although he did agree with them about patrol.

"I just think that patrol fucking sucks. I mean why do we have to do this crap?" Said Harper.

"It's not like we have a choice, we're not the officers telling everyone what to do." Replied Jenkins.

Harper scoffed "The officers aren't telling us what to do, it's those damn suits telling them what to do to tell us what to do."

Jenkins looked at Harper perplexed "Suits? You mean that guy we were with that took the reporter's camera?"

"Yeah, that "guy". Said Harper with quotations. "These "guys" are the ones running the show, so I have this feeling that there's more to this than evacuation. Hell, I think there's a conspiracy."

Jenkins sighed "Oh Jesus. Here we go again with your conspiracies."

"Look there's no way this is just about evacuating civilians from a space rock, there's a conspiracy and I know it." Said Harper confidently.

Jenkins looked at Harper unconvinced "Everything we know has already been said at the briefing."

"That's what they want you to think." Said Harper quickly. "But the reality of it all is that these suits are here for their own twisted reasons, and we're going to be the victims."

"What do you mean by victims?" Asked Jenkins curiously.

Harper shook his head at Jenkins in disbelief "And I thought you were the geek of the squad. Before that asshole we were with took the civvies camera, I took a glimpse at a badge he had on him and it wasn't like any badge I saw before."

Now Johnson started to pay attention to what Harper was saying but didn't look back.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jenkins.

"The badge was like some kind of gold shield that said "D.E.T.T." And I mean D-E-T-T not D-E-E-T. No bug spray shit or anything."

Johnson looked surprised when he heard what Harper said about that badge, but his squad mates didn't really see it since he still didn't turn around. He had heard the stories of D.E.T.T. before, though never personally met them before, and from what people have said about them, they aren't the nicest individuals. Only the highest ranking military officials knows what D.E.T.T. really does but anyone else below can only guess what they really do.

"Boss? What do you think about this mess?" Asked Harper.

Johnson turned to face them, retaining a calm demeanor.

"I'll be honest with you, I really don't know why suits are here to boss us around, but what I do know is that they don't have the best rep in the army and they actually might have something to hide." Responded Johnson.

"Ha! See that? Boss knows I'm right." Said Harper proudly while Jenkins rolled his eyes.

"But." Interrupted Johnson before Harper could gloat. "Whatever they're up to isn't important to some grunts out on patrol. As bad as they sound, they're just doing their job. And if it requires us to listen to them, then we just do what they say for now, and then we go back to do our business."

Johnson then faced back to the front to continue the patrol with Harper and Jenkins close behind.

"I'm still right." Harper said to Jenkins as they just changed the subject to something else.

Meanwhile, at the Astoria HQ, Harrison was checking on the status of the evacuation plans, so far they were going well, with about half the population out of the city, the other half should be getting out by the end of the day. Looking at his watch, it was 6 o clock and there was still no sign of this "asteroid" on their scanners. The door to the mobile HQ then opened to reveal a man in black, a D.E.T.T. agent. He walked towards Harrison, who was expecting a salute from the agent, but instead the agent walked past him to review the information recently gathered.

"Anything on the scanners yet commander?" Asked the agent sternly.

Harrison, although annoyed and felt disrespected at the agent's attitude, responded to the agent as politely as possible "Nothing yet agent. We still don't have this signal you told us about earlier."

The agent frowned "That is… disappointing. Your hardware must be outdated."

Harrison replied "I assure you that we are equipped with-

The agent interrupted "No wait, I forgot this is military hardware, not my agencies. Never mind."

Harrison couldn't stand the agent already. If it wasn't the slick back blond hairstyle that made him look like some pretty boy from the Hamptons, or the fact that every time he came in here to just to criticize everyone, it had to be his arrogance and lack of respect for the hard work the army had done here. All he wanted to do right now is knock out the agent's lights, but being part of D.E.T.T. was the only thing protecting him so he was off the hook, for now.

The agent faced Harrison "You need to rush the evacuation, people are already getting suspicious. I just had to confiscate a video camera from the media. On air. While forcing the rest of the reporters out of the city myself."

"We are doing everything we can to-

"Well do more. Because if people keep sticking around to see the sights, my people are taking over this operation. And you know very well what happens when we take over." The agent interrupted again, emphasizing his point.

Harrison strained to keep a calm demeanor, pulling it off just barely "Of course agent."

"Just call me Deacon. I'm not in the mood for your formal military crap, commander." Said Deacon as he rushed out of the HQ. "Keep me in touch when you actually find something."

"Of course Deacon." Said Harrison as he saluted Deacon exiting the HQ. "Asshole."

Unknown to the military however, the ork ship was barreling through the earth's atmosphere, heading straight towards Astoria at full speed. Gorgutz is at the armory of the ship, getting his war gear prepared for the incoming battle at hand. His "mek boyz" as they were called, had made some improvements to his weaponry after the last WAAAGH!

Gorgutz had asked the mek boyz, or asked as nice as an ork could with a gun to their face, to make his weapons "bigga and shootier!" than before. The mek boyz were definitely smarter than most of the orks on the ship, considering that they were the ones that made the ship into what it is now, so they were the perfect candidates to improve Gorgutz's arsenal. And they did just that.

Now, instead of a small, double barreled "shoota" he had before, they gave him a large, single barreled mega shoota that they promised it would make "lotz of holes" on anything, which he gladly tested out on a poor ork walking by. Needless to say, the mek boyz were right. They also gave him a mega claw, making the claw bigger and strong enough to make the toughest hulls feel like wet paper. The mek boyz also painted Gorgutz's armor with more red paint under the main belief that "Da red wunz go fasta!" which for the orkz case actually works.

No one knows how such a feat is possible, but if enough orks believe something can work, it works. It also worked for the ship since its why its painted red from the beginning. That, and the ship had to be orky enough for the orkz to use, so the mek boyz put spikes and metal skulls all over the ship, along with their clan symbol of the evil sunz, a red sun with a grimacing face, with yellow or orange flames, on the side of their ship. Their clan was always known for being fast, especially when going to battle. All of this is making the ork ship get to their destination faster than usual.

After Gorgutz equipped his new weapons, he headed back to the bridge while equipping the last of his gear on his back, a red banner with the evil sunz symbol, and two skull totems with the skulls of his former foes. But he made sure to save some room for his new pointy stick, which he kept in the armory right now, so he could take the skulls of his most worthy foes and put them on the pointy stick. Gorgutz went to the bridge of the ship, where he saw Skullsplitta waiting for his boss to arrive.

Skullsplitta turned to Gorgutz "Boss! We'z almost there!"

Gorgutz shoves Skullsplitta aside "I'z can see dat, ya git!" Gorgutz looks out the window to see a city in his view.

Skullsplitta gets up next to Gorgutz "We'z gonna land now, boss?"

Gorgutz grinned widely "Before we'z do dat, letz give em a warm welcome only orks can give right." Skullsplitta looked at his boss perplexed before Gorgutz slammed his new claw down for everyone's attention as Gorgutz shouted his orders.

"FIRE DA BIG GUNZ BOYZ!"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: So this is when things get M rated guys, and this is only going to be the beginning of the hell Gravity Falls will eventually go through. I'm not the best at action scenes so forgive me if it's not as good as you wanted it to be. I would appreciate reviews to help with future battle scenes. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 4: Da WAAAGH! Begins

"Sir! We're picked up multiple signals heading towards the city!" Shouted one of the advisors.

Harrison rushed towards the advisor to see the scanners picking up multiple signals coming towards Astoria, along with one big signal, most likely the same signal he has been briefed on. One thing is for sure, it was definitely NOT an asteroid. Suddenly, loud booms could be heard from outside and Harrison rushes outside to see the commotion. He saw explosions coming from the city, smoke going up in a matter of seconds, only to be followed by panicking civilians rushing out of the city, with military forces trying to calm them. Harrison then saw a sight he'd never thought he would see.

"My God!" Gasped Harrison as he saw what was causing the chaos, an alien ship.

It was bigger than anything Harrison had ever saw in his lifetime, and was firing all of its weaponry on the city. It was leveling buildings in a matter of seconds, smoke and fire emerged quickly after, and the screams of those dying were quickly silenced by the merciless barrage of firepower. Deacon then rushed towards Harrison, panicking as if his nightmares had suddenly became true.

"What the hell is happening there Harrison!?" Shouted the agent.

Harrison and Deacon quickly went back into the HQ as his military advisors were awaiting orders.

"We need to evacuate the civilians and our troops now! Relay orders for our forces around the perimeter to cover their escape!" Ordered Harrison.

But Deacon quickly shouted out his own orders "Belay that order! Pull back our forces outside the city and cancel the evacuation!"

Harrison turned towards the agent angrily but firm "What the hell are you doing? I'm still in charge here, not you!"

"Not anymore you're not. I'm calling in my superiors to take hold of this operation. Now we know what we're dealing with." Said Deacon as he began to call them through his earpiece.

"We can still evacuate everyone else inside if we hurry." Said Harrison, trying to convince Deacon.

But the agent nearly ignored Harrison's pleas to listen and hurried out of the HQ. "My superiors are in charge here now and that's final! Now I order you to evacuate everyone in this base and pull back now!" Ordered Deacon as he left the HQ, but he left in panic as he went into his car to save his own skin and to report back to his agency.

Harrison could do nothing but slam his fist against the wall and curse silently to himself.

"Damn it."

"Sir?" Asked one of the advisors. "Do we evacuate?"

"Yes, but the survivors in the city will too. Order the armor around the perimeter to assist them along with any military personal already inside to protect the civilians."

"Yes sir." Said the advisor as he relayed his orders to the troops.

Harrison just hoped that this battle won't end badly.

The city was taking quite a beating from their extra-terrestrial foe, for as the ship moved in closer and closer, so did its occupants who were eager to get into the city and to fight. When the ship was close enough to the center of the city, Gorgutz ordered the guns to stop firing and rushed himself to the hanger, where almost all the orks, excluding the few that stayed to pilot the ship, were gathered there to jump right out of the hanger or to descend into the custom made drop pods under Gorgutz's command.

The ork gathering was one that Gorgutz had immense pride in, after slaughtering dozens of warbosses and taking command of their orks, he had thousands of thousands of orks, so many orks that he could not even count. Every ork was equipped with their best gear, ranging from their large axes and knifes or "Choppas" and their guns or "sluggas and shootas", to their armor, mostly custom made leather or scrap metal armor, some of them even had cybernetic implants on them to enhance their combat abilities, Some of the orks even had large rockets on their backs that acted as jetpacks or were using "Rokkit launchas" to blow up their foes.

As Gorgutz stood up high for all his "boyz" to see, Skullsplitta went by his side to inform him what they were facing, while Gorgutz stared down at him in disgust, since Skullsplitta was not down there with the other orks.

"Youse better have a good reason to be up here, ya grot! Or I'z gunna throw youse down der." Gorgutz said angrily as Skullsplitta backed down in fear.

"I- I do boss, we'z gonna fight humies down der. I th-

"Humies? HAHAHAHAHAHA! This iz gunna be a squig feast." Said Gorgutz while laughing. "Now git down der before'z I make ya!"

Skullsplitta complied and rushed down with the rest of the orks as Gorgutz began to speak to the horde, gathering all the attention of the orks as they listened to their warboss.

"Lissen up, ya grots n' squigs! We iz gunna go down der and git sum humie gits. Dey think we'z just gunna be der to say hi, but orkz don't say hi, Orkz smash humies just like anything else."

The orks cheered at Gorgutz speech as he continued

"I'z thinks dat dem humies have no idea dat we'z even orkz, since dey just wanna run like cowards!"

This made the orks laugh as Gorgutz continued to speak.

"So when we'z gunna go down der, we'z ain't gunna run from a fight, we'z gunna run into one! And when we'z start to fight, it'll be us orkz that win! Cause orkz are always da best at fightin!"

The orks cheered even more loudly for Gorgutz as they soon realized that they were close enough to land and fight.

"So git yer choppas and yer shootas ready boyz! Cause dere's some killin' to do! You boyz ready to fight and show dem humies what orkz are all about!?"

The orks cheered as loud as they could, shouting their battle cry, WAAAGH!

"Dat's right! We gunna crush 'em all. Dis here iz a right and proper-

Gorgutz began to shout out his battlecry, louder than all the other orkz, so loud it could make the mightiest beasts tremble with fear.

"WAAAGH!"

Soon the entire horde joined in with the battlecry and Gorgutz lead the horde out of the ship and dropped down with a mighty horde of orks upon the city.

The retreating soldiers looked at the sky to see the ship of their nightmares drop down large green figures nearby them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS-

But the soldier was unable to finish his quote as his head immediately burst from the force of a bullet from an ork's shoota, gushing out crimson blood onto the ground.

"OPEN FIRE!" Called out another soldier as the few dozen soldiers fired at the ork horde charging towards them, guns blazing and pointing their crude meele weapons at them as they charged.

Human soldiers fired their assault rifles at the horde, along with their Humvees firing their machine guns, ripping through several orks poor armor and spilled their blood across the streets. The soldiers hoped to take out their green foes with their ranged fire power, yet every ork they killed did not stop their charge. Soldiers were getting their limbs shot off in bloody spectacles or their bodies blown off in bloody chunks, covering the ground with their blood. When the soldiers decided to fall back, it was too late.

The orks closed in and began chopping and slicing the poor soldiers in every way possible. As the human soldiers tried to hold their own in close combat, it was all in vain. The orks had much stronger physical strength that the humans could not handle, a mere punch to the head by one ork was enough to send the head flying ten feet in the air, while other orks used their melee weapons to butcher their human foes, creating a gruesome scene of spilling guts, severed limbs, and sliced bodies. Not even the Humvees were safe as stronger orks wielding their own "Power Klaws" either crushed the Humvees to junk piles or grabbed the occupants and threw them aside to be slammed into the ground, crushing their bones into dust with their power klaws.

But these orks were only part of the horde, as the rest of it split up to overwhelm the entire city, the smaller ork forces spreaded out to the east and west parts of the town, where there were less military to fight. But the south and north sides had the larger parts of the horde due to the higher amount of military located at, the southern forces was led by Skullsplitta, who would head towards the bridge while the northern forces headed towards the evacuation point where all the civilians were at, along with the most military presence available to fight, fueling Gorgutz with adrenaline that he had longed for so long.

On Skullsplitta's side, he was going through the humans as if there was nothing. He led his orks to the bridge, where he saw that the humans had set up defensive positions on the bridge, with APC blocking the road on the bridge. Skullsplitta and his orks let out their battle crys and charged the humans. APC fired their rounds, along with the soldiers with their assault rifles and SAW machine guns, firing as many rounds as they could to take down the orks.

"DON'T LET THEM THROUGH!" Shouted the captain ranked human who led the defensive force as the orks fell like flys.

The APC's were hitting several orks, all bunched up together only to burst into meat fountains as the explosive rounds hit them, although the orks would not give up the charge, they were taking heavy losses from the APC's. As pieces of orks flew all over the bridge, Skullsplitta realized this charge would fail and shouted out new orders.

"Stormboyz! Get in der!" Shouted Skullsplitta to the orks with rockets on their backs, as they launched from behind the horde, flying towards the humans.

The humans did not expect some of the orks to fly due to being too preoccupied with the orks charging them, as the stormboyz successfully went behind the position and flanked the humans, making holes in their backs with their sluggas and slashed others in pieces. The few survivors on the bridge were rushed by the remaining orks and only a few were left standing, including the captain who was attempting to kill Skullsplitta with his combat knife.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN LIKE THIS YOU SAVAGE-

Skullsplitta lives up to his name though, and brings his choppa down on the man, splitting his head in half, gushing blood like a fountain as his body collapses, twitching like a dying roach before it became still a few seconds later. As Skullsplitta celebrates his victory with yet another split skull, Gorgutz finally got to his destination at the evacuation point where he saw all kinds of humans to fight.

The humans there had set up defensive positions with everything they had left. The soldiers there were equipped with their assault rifles and SAW machine guns, along with grenade launchers on some of the rifles, the Humvees still had their large machine guns and so did the APC, but this time they had tanks in the area defending the position instead of putting most of the tanks at the outskirts of the town to provide cover.

"Now dis looks like a challenge" Gorgutz smiled. "Shoota boyz, stay back and make sum holes in em from a distance! Slugga boyz! Follow me and bring yer nob wit ya!" Ordered Gorgutz as his shoota boyz began firing from behind while his slugga boyz and nobs, bigger varients of regular orks, charged with Gorgutz with their choppas and sluggas.

At that defensive position, Johnson, Jenkins and Harper were one of the many soldiers stationed to defend the area. Their whole squad was with them as well as several others to defend this area so the rest of the civilians that made it out could safely evacuate behind, although they had their doubts when they saw the ork horde, they would stand their ground regardless.

"ENEMIES INCOMING AT 12 O CLOCK!" Shouted Johnson as everyone began firing at the green horde.

"Aliens. Why the fuck is it aliens? That's so generic!" Harper said annoyed.

"Just shut your goddamn mouth and shoot the bastards!" Ordered Johnson.

The soldiers here were holding out better than the rest, that's for sure. With the orks just simply charging straight towards their line of fire, they could easily take them out from a distance, not to mention the armor reinforcements out of town providing artillery support. The ork horde looked like it didn't stand a chance, with several orks getting blown to bits by the tanks and getting gunned down by the lighter firepower, they might actually lose. But Gorgutz was not going to back down because of some humans standing in his way, no, he was determined to push through and claim as many heads for himself as he could.

"WAAAGH!" Shouted Gorgutz as he quickly ran ahead of his ork boyz like a speeding train out of control.

If it weren't for the extra red paint the mek boyz had given him, Gorgutz wouldn't normally be this fast, nor would he be able to avoid all the heavy firepower from the tanks.

"HOLY SHIT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Screamed Harper as Gorgutz charged straight into the position and towards a Humvee, making it flip over upside down and crushing anyone who could not get out of the way in time.

"KILL THAT FUCKER!" Shouted a soldier as they began focusing their fire on Gorgutz, but to no avail due to Gorgutz armor being too strong to penetrate. The bullets just bounced off Gorgutz'z armor as he began slaughtering the soldiers.

Gorgutz began to swing his klaw to his right, flinging back the soldiers who could not avoid Gorgutz's klaw, he then shot rapidly to his right, blasting chunks of flesh off his unfortunate victims as their blood painted the streets. One soldier tried to shoot Gorgutz right at his face but Gorgutz acted quickly and grabbed the soldier with his klaw, who he then slammed into the ground so hard, it crushed all of his bones in a matter of seconds, and the force of the impact sent all remaining soldiers around him flying across different directions. While the soldiers were down, Gorgutz proceeded to charge at the remaining vehicles, slicing through their armor like butter, which helped the rest of his ork boyz advance to kill the remaining humans.

By the time the surviving soldiers got up, Johnson ordered the men to retreat and abandon the position to the orks. Gorgutz saw the humans retreat and laughed loudly as he began gunning down the remaining soldiers as they ran.

"DANCE HUMIES! DANCE!" Shouted Gorgutz as the survivors, including Johnson, Jenkins and Harper who managed to avoid the shots fired while the rest were not so fortunate, including stray civilians that got caught in the incoming crossfire.

Gorgutz cheered his victory while gathering the rest of the orks with him to charge the tanks further away to finally end the battle.

"Da humies are all running away boyz, don't let em get away!" Ordered Gorgutz as all of his orks charged at the tanks.

Johnson saw the charge from behind and contacted Harrison with his CB, who responded to the call as he was getting in a Humvee, since many of the other vehicles were out of commission due to the orks. His worries were slowly coming true when he looked behind him to see no more civilians coming back, realizing that they may be already dead.

"Status report." Asked Harrison.

"We've been overrun sir. One of those things rushed our position and slaughtered us. They're coming up here to take out the rest of our armor support, we need to retreat, now!" Said Johnson.

"What about the survivors? Are there any left?" Asked Harrison.

"They're all dead sir. Only I and two of my squad made it out. We're heading towards your position now." Replied Johnson.

Harrison silently cursed to himself again and relayed new orders to Johnson.

"Just find a vehicle and get out of there soldier, you've done all you can."

"Yes sir."

Harrison then relayed his orders to the tank commander to pull his forces back.

"Pull back the armor support now, we're retreating."

Harrison could only hear massive amounts of gunfire from his CB along with shouting from the tank commander.

"Commander, pull back your forces now!" Replied Harrison more loudly.

He still heard gunfire until it was silenced by the screams of the commander dying before the CB made nothing but static noise.

"Shit."

At the end of the battle, the city was a bloodbath. Ork and human corpses were littered all over the streets, crimson blood soaked the ground and bodyparts were strewn all across the once great city. It had become nothing but a ruined battleground for the orks, who had decided to do some "redecorating" by destroying the rest of the city around them. The ork ship then landed in the city once everything around in had been destroyed, and Gorgutz reunited the orks in the city to celebrate their first successful conquest on their new planet.

"We'z showed dem humies, didn't we boss?" Asked Skullsplitta.

"We'z did more den dat, we'z stomped em real good! Now we'z gunna take all der loot and fight sum more!" Replied Gorgutz as some orks came back with the tanks that were used against them.

"I'll get da mek boyz to make dem tanks nice and orky." Said Skullsplitta as he went to go get the mek boyz.

Gorgutz then looked all around him as he saw his orks looting everything they could find and killing every human survivor they captured and grinned evilly.

"Dis iz gunna be a good WAAAGH!"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay with college and all, this chapter is shorter than others so don't be too disappointed if it's not long enough for you. Not much else to say except if you know enough about Warhammer, you can guess what the title of his chapter refers to. So sit back and enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 5: Warp Spiders

Seven hours. It had been seven hours since Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy left from the shack. They walked a long way from Gravity Falls, farther than they ever have, it took just two hours to get there. They spent the rest of the time they had to find at least one trace of the "space wizards", which everyone called except Dipper to his annoyance, yet nothing could be found. It was almost as if they didn't exist, though knowing Gravity Falls even only for one month, Dipper knew that there had to be some evidence of these "space wizards."

After another search in the woods at the outskirts of Gravity Falls, the group was already tired. It was easy for Dipper to keep himself going with the new mystery on his hands, but everyone else wanted to leave. Wendy thought there would be as much excitement as the bunker but ended up being almost as bored as working in the shack, hanging out with Dipper helped though, Mabel wanted to meet the "space wizards" so she could make a magic show with them but wished she made plans with her friends to do their own magic show instead, and Soos said he had to be back home soon for his Abuelita, mostly because of a curfew.

"What time is it Dipper?" Asked Mabel as Dipper checked his watch.

"Nine o clock." Replied Dipper.

Mabel Yawned. "We've been here for hours, can we go back now?"

Dipper frowned in discouragement. "Come on Mabel, we've only been here for seven hours, we can take a few more."

"But we're all tired Dip, and we didn't find any sign of those space wizards."

Dipper quickly countered. "Stop calling them space wizards, they're unnatural creatures that are probably, extra-terrestrial. Besides, we can't just come all this way for nothing right?"

"Maybe all that's left of them is nothing." Replied Mabel while Dipper turned to Soos.

"Soos, we found weird stuff in the woods before, don't you think there's anything here." Asked Dipper.

Soos spoke up. "I don't know dude, maybe Mabel's right. They might have left with their space wizard friends in… space."

"You too Soos?" Dipper turned to Wendy. "Wendy, back me up here."

Wendy looked at Dipper and frowned. "Dipper, we've been out here all day and found nothing but grass, trees and pretty much anything else in a forest that's normal. Mabel and Soos have a point."

Dipper looked down sadly until Wendy put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"But… I don't have work tomorrow, and I've been wrong about Gravity Falls before, so I'm sticking with you."

Dipper smiled back widely. "Thanks Wendy." Dipper turned to Mabel and Soos. "You guys still want to leave?"

Mabel sighed. "Sorry Dipper, I'm pooped. I can barely even keep my eyes open without these twigs." Said Mabel pointing to the twigs keeping her eyes open. "Must. Resist. Blinking."

"I'll take Mabel back to the shack. Just watch out for space bears." Said Soos.

"Why wouldn't there be regular bears?" Asked Dipper.

"You never know with space wizards, dude." Said Soos as he began walking back to the Shack with Mabel.

"For the last time, they're not space wizards!" Shouted Dipper.

"See you soon bro!" Shouted Mabel before she and Soos were out of sight.

Dipper and Wendy stood in silence for a few seconds before Wendy broke the silence.

"Well, where else do we go?" Asked Wendy reluctantly.

Dipper pointed behind Wendy. "We didn't check anything out there."

Wendy smiled. "Lead the way."

While Dipper and Wendy walked through the woods, they almost forgot how beautiful the woods were at night. The two could see hundreds of thousands of stars out at night above the trees, each one brighter than the last, blending in perfectly with the dark colors of the sky. They could hear crickets chirping harmoniously and see fireflies glow brightly around them, giving off an almost heavenly like environment. Even if Gravity Falls can be downright psychotic at times, the two friends couldn't help but admit that it was also beautiful.

"It's beautiful out here." Said Wendy gazing at the stars.

"Yeah, it is." Replied Dipper as he and Wendy continued walking. "Thanks for tagging along with me still."

"No problem little dude. Like I said before, I have the most fun hanging out with you."

"Even if we find nothing?" Asked Dipper.

"Yeah man. Even if there's nothing out here, I'll be glad finding nothing with you." Replied Wendy.

"Yeah." Said Dipper as he sighed sadly, which made Wendy concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Dipper stopped and leaned against a tree and put his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing. It's just… you're the first person that's ever said they have fun hanging out with me." Said Dipper.

Wendy leaned against the tree next to Dipper. "Really? Doesn't Mabel like hanging out with you?"

"Of course she does but she's my twin sister, she doesn't have to tell me that, we just know it."

"So you guys have some kind of twin sense superpower?" Joked Wendy.

Dipper chuckled at the thought but slowly frowned again.

"Seriously though, who wouldn't want to hang out with you? You're the coolest person I've ever met. Don't you have friends back home?" Asked Wendy.

Dipper just looked down at his feet. "Not really. Sure I had Mabel but she's family. I could never make friends besides Mabel at my school because of how different I was."

"The birthmark?" Dipper shook his head.

"Everything. I liked things that kids my age don't like, I talked about things that they wouldn't understand, not to mention that I acted very mature for my age and kids made fun of me for that and ignored me. I just couldn't fit in" Said Dipper sadly.

"Then those kids are dumb and ignorant." Said Wendy harshly.

Dipper was taken back a little. "That's sounds harsh."

"It is, but it's the truth. I've been in your shoes when I was your age Dipper, and I know how much it hurts to be different. But you should be proud of who you are instead of being ashamed of it. Besides, it's good to have a few close friends then lots of friends you barely know, like Mabel and Soos for example."

Dipper smiled. "Don't forget yourself."

Wendy smiled back "Yeah man, you don't need friends if you already have enough you're comfortable with. Just keep being yourself and-

Suddenly, a large whoosh noise could be heard from the distance that interrupted the conversation and spooked Dipper and Wendy.

Wendy whispered. "Did you hear that?"

Dipper whispered back. "Yeah. We should check it out, it could be them."

Wendy nodded in agreement and the two friends went towards the direction of the sound as silently as possible.

It didn't take long until they heard the same whooshing sound again, this time it sounded closer than before which meant they were on the right track. Although they didn't show it, both Dipper and Wendy were excited and scared at the same time. Meeting these "space wizards" would mean they could get a lot of answers about Gravity Falls, on the contrary, they could die… horribly. Either way, it would certainly be an interesting experience.

Another whooshing sound was heard, even much closer than before. Wendy spotted some bushes her and Dipper could hide in and the two moved in them, poking their eyes out of the brush to spot anyone, or anything, coming their way. It didn't take long to figure out what that sound was when four slender figures suddenly appeared in a blue flash, making the same whooshing sound they heard before.

They certainly looked alien like the creature in the journal, but their appearance was different in their own way. The figures were armed with long blades on their wrists and some sort of strange weapons on their backs, sticking out from their underarms which made them look like some sort of humanoid spider. The armor they wore was like nothing the two friends had ever seen before, and was colored mostly black except their helmets which were white and covered their faces, while bearing a black symbol on their helmets.

"Whoa, now that's just freaky." Whispered Wendy in shock while Dipper nodded in agreement, continuing to stare at the alien beings before him.

Dipper and Wendy's spines began to chill when they heard one of them speak in an echoic and warped voice that was oddly calm.

"We have searched far and wide across the forests Exarch, yet we find no trace of these intruders you speak of." Said one of the figures to the Exarch, who Dipper assumed was the leader of the group.

"Do not worry young one, for their foolishness has brought them to us." Said the Exarch in a deeper echoic voice as his group turned to Dipper and Wendy's direction. "Show yourselves intruders, there is no point in running."

This made the two friends scared out of their wits, surprised that the beings already knew of their presence.

"They sound a little creepy but, maybe they're friendly?" Whispered Wendy to Dipper as they emerged from the brush with their hands up.

"We come in peace?" Said Wendy to the Exarch.

The Exarch and his group pointed their weapons at Dipper and Wendy, making them stop moving in their tracks.

"Do not move one more step humans, unless you value your lives greatly." Said the Exarch.

"They don't seem very friendly to me." Remarked Dipper.

"At least I tried." Replied Wendy before the Exarch cut her off.

"Silence humans. You will not speak further unless I say so." Said the Exarch raising his echoic tone to the two friends.

Before the two friends could blink, two of the figures disappeared in a blue flash and instantly reappeared behind them, holding them in their grasp while their blades were held close to their necks, the Exarch and the younger figure then teleported right in front of the humans.

"Why have you come here young ones, do you seek your deaths so quickly?" Asked the Exarch sternly, yet oddly cynically at the same time.

"N-no of course not!" stuttered Dipper, intimidated by the Exarch as he tried to come up with an excuse. "We were just uh… going out on a picnic. Yeah! That's it. Friendly picnic." Lied Dipper while laughing nervously.

"Yes sir, he's right. You know how kids like us are nowadays, always seeking out danger and stuff like that." Said Wendy lying with Dipper. "Now if you just let us go, we'll never-

But the Exarch interrupted Wendy, unamused by the human's theatrics.

"Your attempts to deceive us are all but futile, humans. Your lies are all but naught." Replied the Exarch. "Now tell us, why are you really here?"

Dipper and Wendy were in REAL trouble now. If they tried lying again, the alien creatures could kill them on the spot, but if they told the truth, they could kill them regardless. They just kept silent and hoped something would rescue them.

"Silence will not help the hopeless." Said the Exarch to the humans, who just stared at him shocked.

The younger figure then spoke up. "They will not speak further Exarch, shall we end their lives now? They may already know too much."

Dipper and Wendy prepared to face death until they were shocked yet again by the Exarch's response. "It is not our choice to decide the fates of Earth humans, young one, especially ones even younger than you. The Farseer will determine their fates, she has dealt with humans long before you."

The young figure tried to speak out. "But Exarch, they-

The Exarch just gave the younger figure a cold glance, making him begrudgingly nod his head in agreement and turned towards the humans.

"Luck is on your side today. Do not forget that." Said the younger figure to the humans before the group teleported away with Dipper and Wendy in their grasp, who silently hoped that someone would find them.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I'm back with another chapter with your favorite green brutes. This chapter is a lot longer than the last one and has another battle for all you bloodthirsty fucks, that's right I cursed, this is M rated so, fuck it. I hope you guys enjoy and review, I'd like feedback on my work to make it better. WAAAGH!

Chapter 6: Hell on Wheels

Today had been a good day of killing for the Orks. Not only they found a new human foe to fight, but they also beat them badly, slaughtering most of the humans in the city, whether it were civilians or soldiers it didn't matter to the Orks, they just wanted to kill things. The new loot the Orks gathered was certainly something too, not only they had looted the abandoned army supplies at the former Astoria HQ, but the Orks were able to gain most of the army's tanks and make them "Orky".

After hours of looting and hunting down any survivors, leaving the once peaceful city of Astoria in ruins, Gorgutz and his horde were now preparing to leave the city in search of the survivors who retreated from the city. Gorgutz figured that following and killing the surviving humans would lead him and his boyz to more fights, and maybe some more heads for his pointy stik.

Gorgutz was now waiting for his personal transport from his ship to arrive soon, while observing all his other vehicles on the ground. Ork Warbikes, Warbuggys, and Wartrakks, the fastest of his vehicles and armed with big shootas or rokkit launchers, were the most numerous mechanized parts of the green horde, all vehicles made from the loot that Gorgutz and his boyz had gathered from previous conquests up until now, he had other vehicles while slower, still packed a punch such as the Wartruks transports and several other looted tanks he saved over previous conquests, including the new army tanks that were modified by the Mek boyz to fit Orks inside and were given two big Shootas on their sides just like all the other tanks, complete with a red paint job for speed like all Ork vehicles.

Along with tanks, they even had a few walkers such as the Deff Dread, a large clunky looking walker that was armed with a large klaw on its left arm and a large buzz saw on the right arm, along with two flamethrowers or "burnaz" as the orks called them, and a few Meka Dreads, a larger variant of the Deff Dread, along with a few supersized looted tanks such as the anti-infantry Kill Blasta, the siege tank Kill Bursta, and the strongest tank in the arsenal, the Kill Krusha, with a massive gun that is able to shoot several different types of shells to go up against anything.

But the Ork force did not stop there, for they even had some Squiggoths, large, four legged, tusked beasts genetically bred for war and were armed with a howdah on its back, used for Ork boys to ride it like a transport and arm it with several big gunz. Eventually Gorgutz's transport personal transport arrived, his very own Battlefortress, custom made like all other Ork vehicles, it was armed with a Deathrolla in the front, used to crush anything under it into paste, and had several big gunz equipped on it, gunz that could rip through infantry, vehicles, and pretty much anything it wanted to destroy. It was a worthy transport for any Warboss to have.

When the Battlefortress arrived next to Gorgutz, Skullsplitta and a big mek, who looked just as big as skullsplitta and was armed with what looked like a "swiss army" power klaw that seemed to have everything a mek boy could want, along with a mega blasta attached to his left hand, got off the Battlefortress to report to Gorgutz.

"Da Boyz are ready ta move out, boss. Da mek boyz made sure ta fix up all da vehicles 'ere fo da WAAAGH!" Said Skullsplitta as the big mek lifted his welding mask up to speak.

"Dat's right boss. I made sure me boyz made everthin all shiny 'nd shooty fo ya, even gave em all a new red paint job to make em fasta." Said the big mek proudly in a gruff voice.

Gorgutz took another look at all the vehicles he saw and smiled "Good. We needz our rides as orky and shooty as possible for dem humies." Said Gorgutz impressed with what he saw. "Ya got anythin else, Gearbitz?" Asked Gorgutz.

"Well, me boyz 'ave been workin 'ard on sumthin special fo a long time. I thought you should see it fo yerself." Said Gearbitz.

"Show me." Demanded Gorgutz as Gearbitz pointed at his "special work" arriving to the orks, making Skullsplitta stare with amazement.

All Gorgutz could do was laugh with sickening joy at what he saw.

"Now Dis! Dis iz sumthin special! I'z real impressed wit ya dis time, Gearbitz!" Said Gorgutz.

"It'z me greatest work yet, boss. Just wait til ya see em fight." Gloated Gearbitz.

An Ork warbike then pulled up close to Gorgutz, on the Warbike was an Ork biker, bigger than the other bikers, armed with a cybernetic arm with a buzzsaw attached and had a large scar on his right eye. His bike was also different since instead of the standard big shootas, it was equipped with Deffgunz, even heavier variants of the big shootas, and the bike also had a banner on the back which was the symbol of the Evil Sunz, and the bike had several spikes on it, especially on the tires.

"My boyz needz ta go fast, boss! We needz ta go fast now! Can we go git dem humies?! I want dem humies dead! Can we go?!" Shouted the Ork rapidly to Gorgutz.

"Your boyz can go, Bloodblitz. Just make sure ya save some of dem humies for us, or I'll gut ya like a squig!" Threatened Gorgutz.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Thank ya, Boss! Youse da best!" Laughed Bloodblitz madly. "Boyz! It'z time ta go! WAAAGH!" Shouted Bloodblitz to the rest of the Ork warbikers who cheered and sped off with Bloodblitz, along with some warbuggys and wartrakks, to where the humans retreated.

Skullsplitta stared grudgingly at Bloodblitz as his mob sped away to the road.

"Why did ya even let him join us? He'z nuthin but a crazy git." Questioned Skullsplitta to Gorgutz. "I don't trust him."

Gorgutz gave Skullsplitta a cold stare. "Cause he's good at what he does! Da Speed Freeks need a leader for dere Kult of Speed we'z have for dem. He may be a whacky git, but he's da best at goin fast." Explained Gorgutz. "And if ya question me again, I'll croak ya!" Threatened Gorgutz as he swiped at Skullsplitta's head, just barely missing it with his klaw.

Skullsplitta nervously replied as he shook in fear. "Um, y-ya boss! Course not, boss! I don't know what came over me." Said Skullsplitta.

Gorgutz then turned to Gearbitz. "Tell da mek boyz to get ready, we'z movin out! And bring ya new toyz too!"

It all happened in a blink of an eye for the survivors of the alien attack in Astoria. One moment they had the entire city locked down, and in the next moment they lost it. The last thing they could see before leaving were the thousands and thousands of "green skins" as the soldiers called them, swarming the city and leaving it in ruin. It didn't help that the army had to go slow to escort the dozens of civilians that survived the city on foot, mostly due to the fact that there weren't enough vehicles to carry them all. It left the convoy at a vulnerable position.

The heaviest support they had at the moment were two APCs which were kept in the back of the convoy, the rest were Humvees, about eight of them filled with as many troops it could carry, mostly Harrison's advisors, while the rest of the soldiers had to walk, disorganized and disgruntled, due to the fact that many of the soldiers were whatever remained of their squads that died during the attack, the highest ranking officer for these squads on the field was Sargent Johnson, since many soldiers that died at Astoria were high ranking, and commanding more than one squad would be challenging for Johnson. The troops and vehicles formed a defensive perimeter around the civilians in a straight line formation, with the civilians in the middle, the troops surrounding them and the vehicles surrounding the troops as mobile cover.

Harrison received orders from his new command, D.E.T.T., to rendezvous his forces to the city of Portland where D.E.T.T. forces, not U.S. military, had set up a defensive perimeter to combat the new menace. Harrison asked why they weren't receiving any support from the U.S. military and the reason for this was because they had been ordered to put the entire state of Oregon on lockdown, completely surrounding the state without letting anyone in or out except D.E.T.T. personal. Harrison still asked for reinforcements and command said limited D.E.T.T. personal were dispatched to his location to help out his convoy, he also asked if they were sending transports for the civilians and what happened to the ones ahead of his convoy, but command refused to answer his question gave orders to continue to proceed towards Portland.

Harrison still had a lot of questions on his mind though, especially concerning D.E.T.T. with their power. He knew that D.E.T.T. could pull a lot of strings from the shadows, but were they really so powerful that they had their own army? D.E.T.T. tends to keep a lot of secrets in the dark since they don't really trust anyone but themselves, but Harrison still wanted to know how strong they really were, and their infamous reputation of doing things themselves concerned Harrison, since he felt that his men and the civilians… his people, could be in danger of not just the green skins, but of D.E.T.T. as well.

Johnson and whatever was left of his squad, Jenkins and Harper, were walking along with the soldiers outside, close to the APC's in the back, much to Harper's dismay.

"I can't believe this shit. They send US? Us to guard the back? We should be in the front where it's safer." Said harper dismayed.

"It was a one in a million chance, Harper." Said Jenkins.

"I don't care if it was a one in a bazillion chance, I'm still pissed off they chose us." Replied Harper.

"I'm just pissed off that everyone died." Said Jenkins solemnly, remembering what happened to his fellow squad mates back at the city. "They were just… gone. Just like that."

Harper just rolled his eyes. "Oh jeez, don't be dramatic about that. People die all the time, maybe not by the green giant army, but they die none the less."

Jenkins felt hurt by that statement and angrily replied back to Harper. "What the fuck is wrong with you? We lost good people back there, have some respect!"

Harper scoffed "I have respect for them, except Frank, I always hated that fucker, but everyone else, I feel at least a little bit bad for."

"Even if you didn't know them well, they were still part of this squad." Argued Jenkins.

"I've been in three other squads before all this shit, you get used to seeing people die in front of you." Said Harper darkly. "Besides, we survived and they didn't. I know it's harsh but, tough shit, that's how life is."

Jenkins just shook his head sadly. "You really are an asshole. You know that, right?"

"Why thank you very much, sweetheart." Replied Harper sarcastically. "But ten other people said that to me before, so yeah. Leave the funny insults to me, geek." Said Harper as he flicked his fingers at Jenkin's glasses.

Jenkins would have punched Harper right there and now, but last time he tried that, he got his ass kicked by him so he knew better than to fight him. Jenkins also knew that now was not time to fight your own squad.

"So how about this night, huh? Sucks fucking balls."

Jenkins also knew when to not make jokes about situations as serious as this, unlike Harper who seemed to make a joke every second. That was always the one thing he never understood about him, even years of being his closest friend, he never understood why Harper would always say jokes. Sometimes they weren't even that funny and yet Harper kept at it, like it would help somehow.

"Private, I'm usually lenient about you being a chatterbox, but now REALLY isn't the time to talk shit about the night." Said Johnson sternly to Harper.

"Oh come on, boss. You know it was shit, and I want to hear your opinion about it." Replied Harper.

"The only thing you're going hear is me ordering you to shut the fuck up! Understood, private?" Ordered Johnson sternly.

"Of course, boss. Whatever you say." Said harper calmly.

"Thank you, boss." Said Jenkins relieved.

"Let's just keep moving in silence, alright?" Said Johnson to his men.

But Johnson would not get his wish when he started to hear loud noises from the distance behind him. Johnson and his men turned to see green figures in the distance, which were heading right towards them.

"Shit." Cursed Johnson under his breath when he realized it was the green skins heading their way. Fast.

Then different sounds could be heard from them, as if they launched something at them, Rockits. Seeing the incoming projectiles, Johnson switched to his CB radio to warn the convoy on all channels that the enemy was right on their tail. The same projectiles then hit at the convoy, exploding on impact wherever they hit, luckily most of them missed and hit the area around the convoy, although one Rockit did hit a Humvee, damaging it and killing anyone near the blast.

"Well, this night just got shitter." Quipped Harper.

The civilians began panicking and soldiers quickly mobilized to reinforce the perimeter around the convoy by spreading out off the road, with anti-armor missile launchers setting up positions to attack the Ork bikers, while Harrison relayed orders for the APC's to reinforce the back to make sure no Orks breach beyond them, while the rest of the Humvees with Harrison continued to escort the civilians safely. Harrison then received a transmission on his CB radio.

"Sir, we have several incoming tangos from behind, it looks like they have some kind of fast attack vehicles. Some are armed with anti-armor weaponry." Reported Johnson on the CB.

"Sargent, you and the men hold defensive positions, anti-armor support will be provided by the Javelin missile launchers that we saved. Do not let these green skins through." Ordered Harrison.

"Yes sir." Complied Johnson as he relayed orders to the ground troops to hold their positions.

The Warbikes were getting closer and closer, and the soldiers could see them more clearly now. What they saw right in front of them were more than a hundred warbikes, driving either on the road or off-road with ease and speed, hearing the loud motor noises that sound like angry beasts, getting closer and closer every second. Most of the bikes were armed with big shootas while at the back of the bikes were war buggys with the same armament and wartrakks that were armed with rokkit launchers, which explains the anti-armor the Orks have. In front of the warbike mob, was Bloodblitz himself, laughing madly because of the adrenaline of going fast, a thrill that he and his mob enjoys the most.

"Alright Boyz, ya know how it goes! Three points fer killin humies, double fo der scrap piles dey drive!" Shouted Bloodblitz madly. "Bonus points fo blastin der heads!"

"FIRE!" Ordered Johnson when the Orks were close enough, along with Orks firing back.

The army troops unloaded their rounds from their assault rifles at the Ork mob, while the bullets bounced off the bikes, some managed to hit their drivers and make them fall off, becoming obstacles to the other bikers who avoided the corpses of their fallen Orks without care, for the thrill of battle and speed was all that mattered to them.

APCs and Javelins fired at the bikes, blowing up their targets to bits with precision and accuracy, something the Orks don't really bother to do. Instead, the Ork bikes fired back with their mounted shootas, unleashing a hail of death towards their enemies. One of the army soldiers was hit by Bloodblitz's Deffgunz, blowing off half of his left side, making Bloodbitz shout madly.

"FIRST BLOOD! DAT'S THREE POINTS!" Shouted Bloodblitz as he continued to fire.

The Orks began their deadly barrage, blasting holes in several soldiers to the delight of the Orks, all while going faster than the humans, who held their position tightly.

"NOW I GOTZ A BONUS!" Shouted Bloodblitz as he blew off the head of another human, right next to Jenkins.

"Shit! Too close!" Shouted Jenkins before Harper threw himself at him, saving him from almost getting a hole in his stomach.

Harper quickly grabbed his rifle and pumped ten rounds into the Ork biker that shot at Jenkins, causing the Ork to fall off his bike, while his corpse hit another biker and knocked him down.

Jenkins was then helped up by Harper. "I owe you one!" Shouted Jenkins over the loud gunfire.

"Not if you're dead!" Shouted Harper as he led Jenkins back to Johnson, who was off-road next to two solders behind some rocks, one of them with a Javelin.

"We got to pull back, boss! There's too many of them!" Shouted Harper.

"We can't! We have orders to hold this position at all costs!" Shouted Johnson.

"But- before Harper could reply, the Javelin soldier next to them had his right arm blown off, dropping the Javelin and screaming in pain as blood poured out of a bloody stump of what's left of his arm.

"Jenkins! Take the launcher!" Ordered Johnson as Jenkins grabbed the Javelin, while Harper dragged the injured soldier behind the rocks.

"Medic! We need a medic!" Shouted Harper out loud, not realizing until now that the other soldier with him was a medic who began applying the proper treatment to the wounded soldier. "Never mind!"

Jenkins launched the Javelin and blew up an Ork bike close to Bloodblitz.

"GAH! NICE TRY, YA GIT!" Shouted Bloodblitz as he shot his deff guns at Jenkins, who was yanked away behind the rocks just in time by Harper.

"This better not be something I do all the time! You owe me two, by the way!" Shouted harper holding up two fingers.

With loud gunfire and explosions heard by the second, the humans continued firing at the Orks, not ever letting up their defense against the mob which was ever getting closer, the sounds of Warbike motors almost matching the sheer noise of the firefight going on between them. While Ork bikes were dropping, so were army forces by the bikes, each soldiers death would give the Orks an ever increasing advantage, especially when ammo was low and Javelins rockets even lower, they had to make every shot count.

The Wartrakks behind the Ork mob fired their rokkits again, this time they were aiming at the APCs to eliminate whatever armor support the humans had. Although the APCs tried to avoid the rokkits, it was too late, the barrage hit both APCs and the sheer force of all the rokkits caused two massive explosions, killing any soldier using them as cover. Johnson knew that without the APCs, the rest wouldn't survive this attack, and if things couldn't get worse, Harper said something Johnson had dreaded.

"Shit, I'm out of ammo!"

As the gunfire from his side ceased, Johnson realized the same thing when he ran out of bullets and had no spare ammo to load, followed by Jenkins who had no missiles left, soon everyone else ran out of ammo and had no magazines for their rifles, which meant they had only their pistols and combat knifes left. It also didn't take long for Bloodblitz to realize that his mob was not under fire anymore, which spelled bad news for the humans.

"FASTA BOYZ! DEYZ RUN OUT OF DAKKA!" Bloodblitz ordered as the Orks revved up their bikes and were now at full speed.

Johnson saw that the Orks would be here any second now and knew defeat was close.

"They're gonna ram us!" Shouted Jenkins with shock.

"Now's the time to run, boss! Or do you want to go medieval on their asses?!" Shouted Harper.

But running would do no good as the Orks managed to reach the remaining soldiers and sped past them, while doing so, they decided to stop shooting and use their choppas they were holding on to and sliced any soldier that was in the way. The first to do so was Bloodblitz, who used his buzzsaw like a jousting lance and caught a poor soldier, spaying blood all over Bloodblitz before the ork flung the soldier off while mowing down another unfortunate soul in his way, mashed under the spiked tires of Bloodblitz's bike. The rest of the army troops were swarmed by the Warbikes and were either sliced in half, beheaded, or run over by the passing Warbikes.

Johnson and his two squad mates, along with another fellow soldier and the one who lost his arm, still screaming in pain, were lucky enough to be save by hiding behind the rocks, the Orks too busy trying to catch up with the rest of the convoy to slaughter. The convoy then saw the Warbikes not too far behind, Harrison not getting any responses from before just confirmed that the position had been overrun. Harrison was now wishing for those D.E.T.T. forces to arrive now, seeing that without them, they would be doomed. The Warbikes were about to close in for the kill when all of a sudden, red laserds began hitting the Warbikes.

Harrison was shocked at this. "What the hell?"

Wondering where it came from, he saw two strange looking aircraft that looked black as night, firing actual lasers at the Orks from their front, then began launching missiles from the pods at their sides at the Ork mob, blowing up several warbikes, warbuggys, and wartrakks. The Orks fired back at the strange aircraft, but had no effect as their numbers began dwindling.

"BOYZ! WE'Z GOTTA GO BACK, LESS WE ALL GO BOOM!" Ordered Bloodblitz as the Orks began retreating, sparing the remaining convoy and civilians while speeding away from the aircraft that continued to fire until the Orks were too far.

The civilians began to cheer and praise the aircraft, pumping their arms in the air to show their thanks and gratitude. Harrison sighed with relief that the civilians were spared from the Orks, but was also filled with deepened sadness that most of his men died to defend them, making a promise to himself that he would honor them when this was all over. Harrison then received a transmission from Command.

"Harrison, do you read? Over."

Harrison responded relived. "Yes sir, we received your reinforcements. You saved us all."

"Good. You and what's left of your men will continue on to Portland. Our personal will escort the civilians to a designated safe zone away from the enemy."

"Yes sir, we'll get there as soon as possible." Responded Harrison to Command.

"Roger that. Over and out." The transmission ended.

Harrison, while had more questions about this whole situation now, since now it involves highly advanced technology definitely by D.E.T.T., he just had enough for one day and followed orders to continue on, the civilians may be out of his care, but he still had hope they will be safe under D.E.T.T. at least.

When the convoy disappeared from sight, the civilians were confused as they were left behind by the army while the strange aircraft stayed, which they assumed would help them be safe, but something about them didn't feel right, they were just flying in place, as if they were waiting for something. Then the unthinkable happened, the aircraft that just saved them began firing upon them. The crowd began screaming in terror, their cries quickly shut by the lasers, frying them to a crisp. It only took thirty seconds to end their lives, to become nothing but charred corpses while they're cries were left unheard, except by the surviving soldiers who saw the whole thing unfold. Johnson, Harper, Jenkins, and the two other soldiers could only watch in shock as their so called, "reinforcements", just killed what they were supposed to protect this whole time.

Little to everyone else's knowledge however, three slender hooded figures watched the whole battle and aftermath unfold from a distance and were deeply troubled of what they saw.

"Hurry, we must return home as quickly as possible. Darkness approaches."

The figures then ran away as quickly as possible from the scene, to bear news grave news.

War is coming.


End file.
